


In the Dark of the Night

by Munniwee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Gross, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munniwee/pseuds/Munniwee
Summary: Try to run away from the Shape, but your fate is already sealed.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever. I was reading fanfic so much that I thought why not give it a try. So this one is about my favorite slasher antagonist: Michael Myers! I’m sorry if he is a bit OOC (as I don’t think Michael would have sex with his victims or be animalistic) but I had fun writing it, so I hope you’ll enjoy it!

You were running as fast as you possibly could. As the wind got stronger, it felt like the air was pushing you back. Your lungs were hurting as if someone kept stabbing them with a thousand needles. Your throat was so rough that every breath you took was torture. And the dull pain at your waist kept on pounding every seconds. Thanks to the adrenaline, it wasn’t hurting as much as it should but a simple glance at the gaping, bloody wound made your stomach churn. Everything happened so fast, you didn’t know if you were dreaming or not. It sure felt like it. It felt like waking up sweating with your heart pounding by the feeling of falling down.

But there you were. Running in the forest next to your house. Alone. Was he still behind you? You couldn’t risk it so you kept running. And running. You were feeling dizzy, the adrenaline was dying off, you could start to feel the wound hurting more, and more as the sweat and dirt mixed with the blood. You looked again at where he stabbed you. It was still bleeding. You felt the ground spinning under your feet. You fell. Hard. The air was knocked out of your lungs. You couldn’t move. It was cold. The ground was wet. Every noise you heard made you tensed up. But you couldn’t move. It was like you just ran a marathon without training.

And then you saw him. Looming over your shivering form. From where you were lying, it seemed like he was as wide as you were tall and was well pushing over 7-feet. Your breath hitched with every step he took. When he was within arm’s reach, he grabbed you by the waist (pressing on your wound by doing so) and threw you over his shoulder effortlessly. It happened so naturally that you didn’t registered what happened. And when you did you started to punch him as hard as you could. But your little fist were no use on his giant back. You might as well punch a tree. It was hurting you more than you were hurting him.

When he finally stopped, your eyelids were so heavy you could hardly keep your eyes opened. But you couldn’t fall asleep. You weren’t sure that if you did, you would ever wake up. He put you down. You didn’t know where you were but the ground was hard and rough. You saw him turning. His back facing you. You took you chance and tried to run away. He didn’t even have to try and catch you. As soon as you stood up, you fell back down. You couldn’t feel your legs anymore. And as your face hit the hard ground, your nose and bottom lip started to bleed. You felts so powerless. You felt tears running down your cheeks. You heard a clicking sound and lights started to flicker. It was dim but you still had to blink a few times and let your eyes adjust to the new environment. You were in what you assumed was a shack. When he turned again you actually saw him for the first time. When he crept into your room, you could only make out the shape as you took into habit to sleep with your lights off.

He was wearing a dirty looking, deep blue coveralls. He also had a white mask with messy dark blond hair sprouting on top, just as dirty. He walked over to you. You tried to back away but you were soon against the wall. He was now standing right next to you. He crouched down and looked at your bloodied shirt. He ripped it of in one swift movement. The unpredictable gesture made you gasp. When you looked back up, you saw that his mask was facing you, staring at you. He brought his hand to your face and tucked loose, sweaty strand of hair behind your hear. Your heart was beating faster. If any other man did that to you, you would probably be a blushing mess but him. You were pretty sure he could wrap his big hand across your entire head and crush it like and egg.

Your eyes were closed. They shot wide opened however, when you felt an extreme pain at your waist. He was rubbing his finger inside your wound. You could hear his breathing get louder and more animalistic as he did so. He was two fingers in now and the pain was unbearable. You didn’t think you could ever be as uncomfortable as you were right now. The shack smelt like mold and dust. You were cold yet sweaty, dirty, and all your muscles were aching. And this giant was pushing his fingers deep into the wound he made a few hours earlier. The pain made your vision blurry but as you looked at him, you noticed a tent forming between his legs. He kept stretching your wound. When he had three fingers in, you could see the tent growing bigger. His dick straining painfully against the fabric of his coveralls. You would scream if your throat wasn’t hurting that much, making it impossible. You saw the fabric turning a deeper shade of blue as he as he started leaking pre-cum.

When he thought it was time. He took off his coveralls, carelessly dropping them to the ground. You mentally slapped yourself from admiring his huge body. But you couldn’t advert your eyes from the way his muscles twitched when he walked back to you. The way the light was catching the sweat covering his god-like figure and ran down his toned and hairy chest. But soon enough fear came back into you like cold water. He started grinding against your stomach, creeping closer to your wound. Although it was quite obvious looking at his overall huge figure. Saying he was big would be an understatement. His rod was long and thick. Pulsing as he got more and more excited. His breathing got louder through his mask and you were ashamed to think that it was starting to turn you on. But you quickly forgot everything when he penetrated the gaping wound. The pain was indescribable. Hot tears running down your cheeks. Strained screams escaping your lips.

He brought his huge, calloused hands on your throat as he started to pound into you. His pace was hard and fast, your body jerking at the foreign feeling. Then he started to choke you. It was almost merciful from his part. The lack of oxygen made you lose touch with the world. You felt your body moving but there was no pain anymore. The last thing you saw was deep blue eyes before drifting off to the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I just wanted to add that I wrote it in about an hour, this is my first smut (or is it snuff in this case?) and English isn’t my first language. So thank you so much for reading even if it probably was messy <3


End file.
